Hydrangea macrophylla
מתורגם מהויקיפדיה האנגלית thumbמרכז||650px|Flowers, buds and leaves of Hydrangea macrophylla. הידראנגאה macrophylla הוא מין של צמח פורח במשפחה Hydrangeaceae, יליד ליפן. זהו שיח נשיר הגדל ל 2 מ '(7 רגל) גבוה ב 2.5 מ' (8 רגל) רחב עם ראשי גדול של פרחים ורודים או כחולים בקיץ ובסתיו. שמות נפוצים כוללים הידראנגאה bigleaf, הידראנגאה צרפתית, הידראנגה lacecap, הידראנגה mophead, penny mac ו hortensia. היא מעובדת באופן נרחב בחלקים רבים של העולם באקלים רבים. זה לא להתבלבל עם H. aspera 'Macrophylla'. התפרחת של הידראנגאה macrophylla הוא corymb, עם כל הפרחים להציב מטוס או חצי כדור או אפילו כדור שלם בטפסים מעובדים. שני סוגים שונים של פרחים ניתן לזהות: פרחים מרכזיים נוי נוי ופרחים נוי היקפיים, המתוארים בדרך כלל "סטרילית". מחקר של כמה זנים הראה כי כל הפרחים היו פורייה אבל הפרחים הלא נוי היו pentamers בעוד פרחים דקורטיביים היו tetramers. ארבעת גביעיות של פרחים דקורטיביים יש צבעים החל ורוד בהיר עד אדום פוקסיה סגול לכחול. פרחים שאינם דקורטיביים יש חמישה גביע ים ירוקים קטנים וחמישה עלי כותרת קטנים. פריחה נמשכת מראשית הקיץ ועד תחילת החורף. הפרי הוא כמוסה תת-גלובלית. פרחי הידראנגה מאקרופילה יכולים להיות כחולים, אדומים, ורודים, סגולים בהירים או סגולים כהים. הצבע מושפע pH הקרקע. 3 4 אדמה חומצית (pH מתחת 7) בדרך כלל מייצרים צבע פרחים קרוב יותר לכחול, ואילו אדמת אלקליין (pH מעל 7) תייצר פרחים ורודים יותר. זה נגרם על ידי שינוי צבע של פיגמנטים פרח בנוכחות יונים אלומיניום אשר ניתן לקחת לתוך צמחים hyperaccumulating. באקלים שבו הידראנגאה macrophylla פרחים, במקום בגבול שיח מעורב או בחלק האחורי של ערוגת פרחים. עלווה עשירה וגודל גדול שלה לעשות את זה רקע נפלא פרחים לבנים או בהירים, אפילו גדל רב שנתיים רב שנתיים ושנים. באקלים חמים H. macrophylla הוא טוב להוספת כתם של צבע הקיץ מוקדם לאזורים מוצללים גינות יערות. גיזום מינימלי מומלץ ביותר פורח פורח. פרחים הם אוויר יבש בקלות והם לאורך זמן. Amacha הוא משקה יפני עשוי עלים מותס של הידראנגאה macrophylla var. thunbergii. Hydrangeae Dulcis Folium היא תרופה העשויים מיובשים ועלים יבשים של ה. מקרופילה ואר. thunbergii עם תכונות אנטילרגיות ואנטי מיקרוביאליות אפשריות. 13 כמו כן, יש פעילות hepatoprotective על ידי דיכוי של D-galactosamine- induced פגיעה בכבד במבחנה in vivo. 14 Hydrangea macrophylla נכלל ברשימת האש של טסמן שירות של דליקות נמוכה, המציין כי היא מתאימה לגידול בתוך אזור הגנה הבניין. 15 תמציות העלה של Hydrangea macrophylla נחקרות כמקור אפשרי לתרכובות כימיות חדשות עם פעילות אנטי-מלרית. 16 17 חומצה הידראנגית מהעלים נחקרת כתרופה נגד סוכרת אפשרית שכן היא הורידה באופן משמעותי את רמת הסוכר בדם, הטריגליצרידים ורמות חומצות השומן החופשיות במעבדה =מהויקיפדיה האנגלת= Hydrangea macrophylla is a species of flowering plant in the family Hydrangeaceae, native to Japan. It is a deciduous shrub growing to tall by broad with large heads of pink or blue flowers in summer and autumn. Common names include bigleaf hydrangea, French hydrangea, lacecap hydrangea, mophead hydrangea, penny mac and hortensia. It is widely cultivated in many parts of the world in many climates. It is not to be confused with H. aspera 'Macrophylla'. Description The term macrophylla means large- or long-leaved. The opposite leaves can grow to in length. They are simple, membranous, orbicular to elliptic and acuminate. They are generally serrated. The inflorescence of Hydrangea macrophylla is a corymb, with all flowers placed in a plane or a hemisphere or even a whole sphere in cultivated forms. Two distinct types of flowers can be identified: central non-ornamental fertile flowers and peripheral ornamental flowers, usually described as "sterile". A study of several cultivars showed that all the flowers were fertile but the non-ornamental flowers were pentamers while the decorative flowers were tetramers. The four sepals of decorative flowers have colors ranging from pale pink to red fuchsia purple to blue. The non-decorative flowers have five small greenish sepals and five small petals. Flowering lasts from early summer to early winter. The fruit is a subglobose capsule. Colors and soil acidity Hydrangea macrophylla blooms can be blue, red, pink, light purple, or dark purple. The color is affected by soil pH.University of Georgia: Growing Bigleaf HydrangeaUSDA: Hydrangea Questions and Answers An acidic soil (pH below 7) will usually produce flower color closer to blue, whereas an alkaline soil (pH above 7) will produce flowers more pink. This is caused by a color change of the flower pigments in the presence of aluminium ions which can be taken up into hyperaccumulating plants. Landscaping In climates where Hydrangea macrophylla flowers, place in a mixed shrub border or at the back of a flower bed. Its rich foliage and large size make it a wonderful background for white or light colored flowers, even tall growing perennials and annuals. In warm climates H. macrophylla is good for adding a splash of early summer color to shady areas and woodland gardens. Minimal pruning is recommended for most prolific flowering. Flowers are easily air dried and are long lasting. Chemistry Phyllodulcin, hydrangenol, and their 8-O-glucosides, and thunberginols A and F can be found in H. macrophylla. Thunberginol B, the dihydroisocoumarins thunberginol C, D and E, the dihydroisocoumarin glycosides thunberginol G 3'-O-glucoside and (−)-hydrangenol 4'-O-glucoside and four kaempferol and quercetin oligoglycosides can be found in Hydrangeae Dulcis Folium, the processed leaves of H. macrophylla var. thunbergii. The leaves also contains the stilbenoid hydrangeic acid. The various colors, such as red, mauve, purple, violet and blue, in H. macrophylla are developed from one simple anthocyanin, delphinidin 3-glucoside (myrtillin), which forms complexes with metal ions called metalloanthocyanins. Lunularic acid, lunularin, 3,4′-dihydroxystilbene and a glycoside of lunularic acid have been found in the roots of H. macrophylla. Hydrangine is another name for the coumarin umbelliferone, and may be responsible for the possible toxicity of the plant. Possible uses , 1868]] Amacha is a Japanese beverage made from fermented leaves of Hydrangea macrophylla var. thunbergii. Hydrangeae Dulcis Folium is a drug made from the fermented and dried leaves of H. macrophylla var. thunbergii with possible antiallergic and antimicrobial properties. It also has a hepatoprotective activity by suppression of D-galactosamine-induced liver injury in vitro and in vivo. Hydrangea macrophylla is included in the Tasmanian Fire Service's list of low flammability plants, indicating that it is suitable for growing within a building protection zone. Leaf extracts of Hydrangea macrophylla are being investigated as a possible source of new chemical compounds with antimalarial activity. Hydrangeic acid from the leaves is being investigated as a possible anti-diabetic drug as it significantly lowered blood glucose, triglyceride, and free fatty acid levels in laboratory animals. Synonyms Cultivars Some popular hydrangea cultivars (those marked have gained the Royal Horticultural Society's Award of Garden Merit) include: *'Ami Pasquier' a floriferous, wine pink to blue mophead *'Bailmer' (marketed as Endless Summer) a perpetual-blooming, pink to blue mophead *'Beaute Vendomoise' a giant whitish-pink lacecap *'Blaumeise' a Swiss-bred "Teller" blue lacecap *'Blue Bonnet' a hardy, blue mophead *'Blue Wave' a robust light pink to light blue lacecap *'Blushing Bride' a cold-hardy, ever-blooming white mophead *'Europa' *'Forever Pink' a pink mophead *'Générale Vicomtesse de Vibraye' a cold-hardy, French-bred pink to blue mophead *'Hamburg' a deep-colored pink to blue mophead *'Harlequin' a picoteed pink to purple mophead *'Lanarth White' *'Lilacina' a cold-hardy, disease-resistant pink to blue lacecap *'’Love You Kiss' red-margined white florets, lacecap *'Madame Emile Mouillère' small shrub to , white flowers *'Marechal Foch' an old-fashioned pink to blue mophead *'Mariesii Grandiflora' *'Mariesii Lilacina' *'Mariesii Perfecta' *'Möwe' *'Nigra' *'Nikko Blue'' a popular, cold-hardy pink to blue mophead *Pia'' a dwarf pink to purplish-blue mophead *'Penny Mac' a cold-hardy, pink to blue mophead *'’Rotschwantz’' deep red lacecap *'Soeur Therese' a hardy, robust white mophead *'Taube' a Swiss-bred "Teller", pink to blue lacecap *'Tokyo Delight' *'Twist-N-Shout' an ever-blooming, hardy pink to blue lacecap *'Veitchii' an exceptionally disease-resistant, sun-tolerant white lacecap *'Westfalen' *'’Zorro’' lacecap blue }} Gallery Image:Hydrangea MacrophyllaTaube.jpg|''H. m.'' 'Taube' lacecap flower Image:Nikko Petals 1.jpg|''H. m.'' 'Nikko Blue' petals exhibiting the 'blueing' effects of aluminium sulfate solution Image:Gakuajisai6183.jpg|''H. m.'' Gakuajisai, lacecap flowers Image:Bigleaf Hydrangea Hydrangea macrophylla 'Tokyo Delight' Pink 3008px.jpg|''H. m.'' 'Tokyo Delight' Pink summertime flowers File:Hydrangeaceae - Hydrangea macrophylla - Red Ace.jpg|''H. m. 'Red Ace' File:Hydrangea macrophylla - Pia.jpg|''H. m. 'Pia' File:Hydrangeaceae - Hydrangea macrophylla - Beauté Vendomoise.jpg|''H. m. 'Beauté Vendomoise' File:Hydrangeaceae - Hydrangea macrophylla - Bunspecht.jpg|''H. m. 'Bunspecht' File:Hydrangeaceae - Hydrangea macrophylla - Geoffrey Chadbund.jpg|''H. m.'Geoffrey Chadbund' File:Hydrangeaceae - Hydrangea macrophylla - Harlequin.jpg|''H. m. 'Harlequin' File:Hydrangeaceae - Hydrangea macrophylla - La Marne.jpg|''H. m. 'La Marne' File:Hydrangeaceae - Hydrangea macrophylla - Mariesii.jpg|''H. m. 'Mariesii' File:Hydrangeaceae - Hydrangea macrophylla - Merveille.jpg|''H. m. 'Merveille' File:Hydrangeaceae - Hydrangea macrophylla - Satinette.jpg|''H. m. 'Satinette' File:Hydrangeaceae - Hydrangea macrophylla - Zaunkoenig.jpg|''H. m. 'Zaunkoenig' References External links * - Splendor In The Grass * Hydrangeas- Their Pruning and Care(Heronswood Nursery) * http://www.HydrangeasHydrangeas.com/mopheads.html - All About Hydrangeas: Information on Hydrangea macrophylla. * http://www.floridata.com/ref/h/hydran_m.cfm * http://www.clemson.edu/extension/hgic/plants/landscape/shrubs/hgic1067.html * Hydrangea Thoughts I - Informative but non-scholarly essay on Hydrangea (Culture, History and Etymology). macrophylla Category:Endemic flora of Japan Category:Garden plants of Asia Category:Shrubs